kanohi_forcefandomcom-20200215-history
Bronzejet
Bronzejet Kanohi Kakama (Bronzejet, Bronze) is one of the younger members of the Kanohi Force. He is siblings with Petewa, and The 1st Shadow favors him due to that fact that he's a sentient Kakama--his favorite Kanohi. History Bronzejet joined BZPower months after the Force came together. After much pressuring from his brother, D5 Petewa, and as per his advice immediately sought out The 1st Shadow to become fully inducted into the Force and recieve his new avatar. Kanohi Force Once he'd joined, he was quick to get involved in the works and shenanigans of the others. BZ-Nui In the BZ-Nui dimension, Bronzejet made his home in the dormitories built into the Kanohi Force Tower. Origin Story When Tahu and the rest of the Toa Nuva gained their adaptive armour, they were out of range of their suva(s). But after all this time laying around, at least one of the kanohi on at least one of those suva(s) had gained sapience. Tahu's Kakama had become a being in its own right, but was stuck on the suva, waiting, impatiently, eventually, however, when the Kakama had transfered enough elemental energy from the Nuva Symbol into itself, that it was able to use the elemental energy to create the Bronze Armor out of discarded metals. The Bronze Armor allowed him, not only to be able to feel, touch, taste and speak, but to weakly fly, as well. After realizing this fact, the Kakama dubbed itself, the Bronze Jet. Bronzejet collected a Toa team's worth of other beings similar to himself, each from a different one of the suva(s) and they for the most part, had nothing to do, until Makuta Detiraz came to the discarded island of Mata Nui. In the end, Bronze's team was able to defeat Detiraz and get him off of their island, but only through sacrificing their armours and, in the cases of Bronze's comrades, their elemental energy. Bronze survived the fight, but was now a lone mask on a beach, once more, short tempered and easily irritable, he soon became bored, on the bright side, however, his mouth slit hadn't disappeared when he lost his armor, and he could still talk. Eventually, however, Petewa visited the island, and found the mask laying on the beach. Seeing it could talk, and had a story to tell, Petewa picked it up, strapped it to a staff, and carried it back to BZNui, where Petewa asked The 1st Shadow to build a new set of armor for it, so that Bronzejet was finally able to interact again. Petewa and Bronze came to call eachother "Brother" out of respect, though Petewa would tend to be less formal, and instead call Bronzejet, "Buddy". By the time that Bronzejet had updated the armor to V3, he was willing to join the Kanohi Force. And as a late forging day gift, Petewa revealed to him that he'd been working on the Bronze Armor V4, which, has since then been finished, and is piloted by Bronzejet to this day. Quotes "Get off your butts," -Bronzejet to the Kanohi Force "Dangit, Brayden," -Bronze says this line whenever something bad happens, despite the fact that "Brayden" isn't always the cause of it. Trivia *He's a living mask, a concept which intrigues Shadow very much. *Both in story, and IRL, he and Petewa are brothers. Extra Links (To be added) Category:Notes Category:Underlings Category:Members Category:Underling Category:Member